Secret Addiction
by erinsailorditz
Summary: Heated kisses and strong bonds of love... The stuff of romance novels. Lily, addicted to such shocking things, finds her secret caught by her sexy boyfriend. Their very own heated moment follows. Oneshot JL. A story to focus on their love, not their hate.


Disclaimer: I am making no profit from this, only borrowing characters that belong to JK Rowling and Sasha Lord, the exert from her novel _In A Wild Wood_, her words and characters belonging to her.

**---**

**Secret Addiction**

---

Lily drooled at the words before her. Loosening her tie, she blew a breath of air. So hot...

Swallowing, she reread the last paragraph again.

_Brogan lifted his head, his eyes opening, and stared down at her captured face. With a groan, he bore her down to the grass, falling over her supine form, and threaded his fingers through her hair. He brushed a thumb over her lips and gently inserted it, opening her mouth once again. Then, as her lips swelled in anticipation, he leaned over her and kissed her again, letting his own tongue meet hers, allowing his mouth to explore this uncharted region._

_He pulled her to his side, his lips breaking from hers only to slant in a new direction, to soften and caress, to kiss the corner of her mouth, her nose, her lips once again. He kissed her, she kissed him, their entire focus upon each other's lips and mouth while the sun climbed up the hillside and bathed them in its warm glow, then slowly drifted down the other side and bade them good-bye with tendrils of warm, orange light. _

Giggling, she drew the book to her chest. The scene continued on to much, uh, hotter situations but that was snogging! Such shocking words, such sexy possibilities, such endless-

"Is that a naughty book you're reading?"

Lily screamed. Her body jerked with fright as she nearly fell off the desk she was perched on. Swiping her curls out of her face she realized her book was gone. Her stomach dropped and she looked to the air to see it spiraling before landing with a loud whoosh. She whimpered, unconsciously reaching as it slid across the dusty floor... to stop before the head boy's feet.

"James! Uh... what-what are you doing here?" she asked sheepishly, her fear mounting.

Feeling warmth appear on her cheeks, she pressed her hands to her face, watching the man slowly lean down and pick up her fallen object.Sweet Merlin.

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "Oh, nothing, love. Just wondering why my beautiful girlfriend was hiding in an empty classroom, late in the evening, on a patrol night. And now I know."

"Well, uh, you see, that's mine, and uh..." she faintly mumbled, transfixed.

James flipped the book to the cover and gazed for long moments.

Lily knew by memory what adorned the front of that book. A scantily clad wizard stood tall with a quite voluptuous witch in torn robes, who clung to his strong body.

She also knew that the well-used, nearly torn-cornered book was voted Witch Weekly's Romance Best Seller eighteen weeks running. What she knew most above all was no one had knowledge of her having said book; it was a rather humiliating, laughing matter when a witch her age had such an item or any witch actually.

Lily held her arms tight against her chest, having a terrible time bringing air to her tiny body. James had begun to flip through the pages.

During her ownership of _Magical Passion_, Lily had returned to a certain scene many times over and as he was skimming the book, it naturally opened to it. And it happened to be the exact exerts Lily had been reading from seconds before.

She mentally groaned. It also happened to be the area where the heaviest snogging, and other unmentionable activities, took place.

And that was where James started to read from. _Naturally,_ she thought dryly, _Appreciate it fates, I truly do. _

"James! See, that's mine! And, please don't! I'd appreciate if you didn't-!" Lily rushed from her seat to take her possession rightfully, but, darn his height, James only raised his arms and continued to read. She jumped and was able to... come no where near.

"Argh."

Staring at his chest, she dutifully wished the many plagues upon her boyfriend, but then remembering his very own wonderful snogging skills, regretted it almost instantly.

Cringing, she could only stare as his eyes ran swift across the pages of her very high novel. She began to pace.

"What interesting reading material you have been studying lately, Lily-flower," he mused minutes later.

"James," she hung her head. "Let's just forget it's here. I even know the perfect spell to get rid of-"

Hearing him snap the book closed, she looked up and those bright brown eyes of his stopped her.

"You like this?" he asked, his grin missing. Words from that sinful mouth usually flowed and danced upon a girl's heart. Actually were rather quite pleasant to listen to.

At the moment they sounded very sharp and deadly.

Lily's stomach dropped as her eyes widened. One wrong word and it's to the gallows, girl... She grabbed her throat in reflex. Gulping, she hesitated, "...uh yes?"

"You enjoy this-this smut?"

"Wait, are you judging me already? Because, if you give me enough time, I swear I can formulate a plausible excuse-"

"Just answer."

And the noose tightens... In a small voice, she said quietly, "Yes, James."

Lily mentally kicked herself. She had admitted that against her will, buggar it all; it was one thing to be caught with her little secret hobby; it was entirely another affair when she buried herself six feet under by confessing it. Her green eyes traced his beautiful face and knew when it came to the end of it; she could never truly keep something from the Quidditch chaser.

"Yes, I do," she said as he crossed his arms, "I have a pinch of an addiction when it comes to reading them."

And then the Gryffindor grin suddenly appeared. And grew. And grew. Heavens, the man was near blinding Lily with those perfect teeth. This led her to think about those sculpted full lips and, ooh, that distinct jaw line-

"Would you mind participating in something similar to this matter, particularly these events which occur on this page, here?"

-And what in bloody hell did he just say!

He held the book open to her pale face, which immediately redden. Definitely unmentionable activities going on there.

Lily swiped the book, wrapping it beneath the front of her robes. "James! I can't believe you! Here I was all worried and terribly humiliated, thinking you were all disapproved my obsession and you're just turned on and in the mood to try something kinky. You-you insufferable prick!"

Huffing, she pulled her robe tighter and glared at him. This of course had no effect, _thanks again fates, doing a wonderful job,_ for he only began to laugh. This made her tingle and become angry at the same moment, for she realized she couldn't avert her eyes. His husky, full laugh made his whole body shake, as if at that very second it was the thing he wished to accomplish most in existence; to be happy and drown in the very moment. All she noticed was how his body tightened with the action and how she wanted to throw herself at him quite like how Madame Matalia could at strikingly handsome wizards.

She shook herself. Distractions were coming at her fast tonight.

Why did she have to be attracted to him?

As he leaned on his knees, still laughing at her, _just a reminder_, she could see the firm muscles beneath the folded-up sleeves of his uniform. Alright, that was why, therefore bless Quidditch.

Wait, where was his robe and tie? And were those top few buttons actually undone? Ooh boy, he had a tanned chest.

James was still chuckling under his breath. "My dear Lily. What was going on in that book wasn't really kinky. That's only what happens naturally between a witch and wizard who love each other-"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin's beard! You sound just like my mother! Stop!" Slapping the book against his arm, he had the decency to cringe before destroying it by backing away, laughing.

"-and if you want to know what kinky is, I could show-"

"Eek! I do not want to know what kinky is to you, you perverted twat!" Lily sniffed and turned from him, her chin high. Absolutely humiliated in front of the one person she would rather not be.

Looking at the ground, she begun to tap her foot, wondering how she could have been so brainless. She had plenty of school texts in her own library she could have been studying tonight but she had to read the romance novel. A night James was usually at Quidditch practice. Yet wasn't. Damn it.

Feeling his warm hands touch her hips, she stilled. His chin, which was scratchy from a slight stubble, moved her tresses from her neck, sending jolts of pleasure through her tiny body. The air suddenly sizzled with tension... the sexual kind... hmmm, the best kind.

"Lily?" his voice whispered in her ear, his nose trailing along the edge.

"Yes?" Lily's eyes closed. Felt so, _so _good... Was the air popping? With fireworks perhaps?

She gasped. His teeth _just_ caught her lobe, _oh sweet hell_, and at her sound, Lily noticed his fingers tightened.

"This is your big, dark secret?"

She frowned at his words. Why was he talking? It was time to emerge those wonderful skills that the fates, thank them for _real_ this time, had bestowed upon him. Lily's lids opened abrupt when something bonked her softly on the nose.

And there was the almost naked Lady Matalia throwing herself at her sculpted savior, Lord Brogan, who was, of course, not forgetting to hold his wand- the magical one. Lily mentally sighed. _If only love like that could be _truly_ real... _

He was holding her book in front of her, clearly referring to her secret. How in the world was that out of her robe-

"James!" Somehow, must be his skills, which were improving suddenly, a hand had slipped beneath her once tucked-in shirt and was splayed warmly atop her stomach. His thumb was circling her belly button-

Lord love those skills.

"James...can't you refrain from talking for one moment and kiss me?"

"Not uh, uh. I want to discuss your recent reading material. Discuss...in full."

She groaned. The way things were going, it could definitely progress too much finer activities. And he wanted to talk. Someone has their priorities straight...not.

He placed his warm lips against her ear and whispered, "Read the words to me."

"What!"

Lily knew he was giving her that wicked smile. "And I would like to mimic what the great Brogan does."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "I-I-I can't read it to you," she sputtered, turning to him, her cheeks pink.

His twinkling eyes watched her before he stepped back and looked to the ceiling, his brow scrunched. The man was tracing his lips, where her eyes immediately became glued to.

She had long since recognized the little things her boyfriend was capable of. Like when he had a song stuck in his mind, he would tap his knife against his goblet, playing a beat he only knew, which ended up with his fellow classmates throwing biscuits at him to stop while Lily ducked her head.

Or another action he constantly did was when they would walk together holding hands, his thumb did a curious cute thing against hers, tracing it up and down before circling her nail, rubbing the smooth surface. Simple, yet it sent a jolt down her spine every time.

Or at times, in class, when their was nothing for his hands to do, James would tip back his chair on two legs then one before counting how long he could balance without supporting himself, his arms in the air. Looking through her hair, hiding the act she was watching, she could see his mouth mouthing the seconds. It ended with him always sprawled on the ground, looking sheepishly at an irate McGonagall and a hysterical Sirius in the corner, who was the one who always prodded James to fall off.

All ridiculous small details that had come to her attention, without a doubt due to her staring. And at the moment he was doing another one of his constant traits, her favorite; tracing his pouting lips.

Lily didn't know why, but it was one of the first of many details she had recognized of James Harold Potter, way in their beginning year, sitting in the large gold and red common room. She was broken from her studying as she watched the single finger, calloused even at that age, though Quidditch had yet begun. The digit had risen to that firm mouth and begun to circle over and over. She couldn't breathe. From one corner to the other the finger went, sometimes tapping, sometimes pulling. Her heart nearly stopped even as his tongue appeared and had touched the tip.

Soon grasping that it wasn't a sexy punishment, Lily shook herself, understanding as he was merely thinking to himself very hard for his brow was furrowed and his eyes were directed unflinching at a parchment. It was revealed later that the strict pondering had been over a prank, aimed at a poor soul that was from another house, a greasy kid she hadn't the pleasure of knowing yet. Things obviously went downhill from there, as she did not encourage such activities.

Though all in all now, it was an endearing trait she was rather fond of, and had caught herself dreamily watching the ritual many times since in classes.

James Potter wasn't known to the female populations of Hogwarts only by the actions he could do, unfortunately. Lily sometimes whished she could just shove him in the chest in her dormitory and look at him when she only wished it. Yet he was also known for his eyes, even as clich_é_ as it sounded. If Lily was asked what her favorite, uh, limb of her boyfriend she would defiantly reply eyes. After that delectable behind, actually. No, wait, of course after that firm chest. Alright, just entrancing eyes.

Which now had turned and captured her, returning her to the present.

The flowing brown swirled her up, giving her dizzying grips of pleasure. Her toes could just curl thinking about that warm hazel color, lined with long, full eyelashes. _Ratty, lucky bastard. _She had to work for such a curl.

"You're right. Don't read it to me." He dropped his hands and stared at her.

She stared back before it dawned.

He was serious.

"Now, now, don't be hasty," she said frantic, giggling. "I said can't, not shouldn't. See, very, _very_ distinct and different words and let's not forget it could be fun. Bloody hot too. So, I'd love to see if-"

"-we could ever really love each other like that?"

Those strong, clear words stopped her short.

The atmosphere changed dramatically.

"What?" she whispered as his unusually determined tone echoed through her dazed mind.

James' complete attention was on her. He was standing steps afar yet she could feel the heat pulsing off his tall body. The warmth had her blood restless and her limbs strangely feeling like lead. "What did you say, James?"

"I heard what you slipped," he explained tightly, "You don't believe love like that can be true."

James rested his hands on his firm waist as he turned from her.

Lily's breathing hitched.

As long as she could remember, even before they had begun dating, he had never done such a thing; she was the one who turned from him, running away. She never saw his back.

"I knew the day we agreed to start dating that it wasn't just a chance happening, though at the time," he said, "I didn't know if I had changed as you had countless times begged for or you had just had enough of saying no."

Under his crisp white shirt of his back she could see the ropes of muscle ripple as he ran a hand down his face and all Lily wanted to do was wrap herself around him. He started to pace and the sensation of standing before a feral animal about to pounce came to her. She chased it elsewhere but the somber thought still rushed to her mind. Could she tame her Gryffindor, ever?

"Though I knew, oh I knew, we had both changed!" he exclaimed, "Not just me but you as well. After time, I realized we both wanted it, this claim on the other, to be truly together. But my want went deeper," he mused to himself.

After the longest moments of her life, he gave a sharp laugh, making her jump. "Sorry, it only hit something sharp in me, hearing you say that, you know. And I mean, we've been dating, what, eight months?"

"Oh... Oh, James, sweetie, I didn't mean- I wasn't thinking-"

"Yeah, you weren't thinking. But it's alright. It's going to change. Tonight."

His eyes were curiously bright. "I'm going to happily show you what we have between us can be much alike in you're secret book but with a difference- that it's very true and real, and that you'll be seeing skills that will without a doubt be completely surpassing that- that- that ridiculously muscled blokes'."

Lily couldn't resist the sudden urge to bait him, especially happy to see the teasing side of her boyfriend had returned. "Why? Because you've been with so many women to work on your talents and perfect them?"

"Uh, no." James shifted on his feet. "That just went somewhere I was not planning on in this conversation..." he mumbled.

"James," Lily reassured, giggling. "You're fine, don't worry. I know before me the girls of Hogwarts couldn't resist you." She paused. "And some still don't," she finished darkly.

They looked at each other, unsure for moments.

James sighed. "I think we have both entered dangerous waters, agreed?"

Lily nodded. "Agreed."

"Subject will now be returning back to previous topic, which was how that stupid twat is such a big-headed ninny, being able to do that dumb little thing with his fingers-"

Surprised, Lily stopped him and asked slowly, "Are you jealous of Sir Brogan?

A fictional character, sweetie?"

James paused. He eyes glanced quickly to the left before returning to her amused ones.

"Oh Merlin, you are!" She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Lily! That is horribly beside the point and-and of course not! You blightin' me? That _man _has nothing against me. And neither does his wand-"

Lily leaned away with her emerald eyes raised, which she was sure were twinkling. James only scoffed.

"His _magical_ one, you dirty flower. See, mine is twelve inches, has two unicorn hairs and a dragon's scale. I'd give him a good wallop in a wizard's duel," he declared, certain, thrusting his chest forward.

Lily laughed, "Must I remind again that he is _fictional_, dear-"

James hand ran through his hair, distracted, interrupting her, "Yes, alright, you're being bonkers, so back to what I was saying, which was that..." He stopped, scratching his head. "Uh, I don't remember."

"You are just so cute." James grinned. "You were saying that love could actually be real like that..." she helped but couldn't keep herself from snorting.

Her boyfriend's eyes narrowed at the offending sound. He continued to watch her, and Lily concluded he must have been thinking hard about something.

She cocked her head to the left when she noticed his hard gaze had left her face and...was trailing down her body. She was suddenly very aware of his presence. He took the few steps between them and raised his calloused fingers to her cheeks, running them softly back and forth. His teasing demeanor once again dropped. Lily knew it in the way his body tensed, in how his breath became labored; sending warm bursts of air across her body.

"What do you do to me?" his husky voice asked.

Lily eeped as she pulled strong into his body and felt his burning lips tight against hers. She was unprepared for the passion of his kiss. It was both rough and tender. Hot. Sweet. _Demanding._

His tongue was searing as it entered and plundered, catching hers and following it fast. Yet so soft. His teeth caught her bottom lip, sucking it strong, freeing it for agonizing moments before chasing and recapturing fast.

She ran her hands through the hairs at his neck, making him shiver. Ooh, she enjoyed her power over him. Her fingers trailed to his cheeks and she felt her heart pounding at the feel of that jaw.

"You have this hold of me..." James confessed and Lily could hear the slight puzzlement in her boyfriend's voice.

She understood thoroughly. They were opposite, thought to doom from the beginning. But as she slipped her tiny hands underneath his white shirt, smoothing them over James' warm abs, feeling the muscles jerk...she knew they couldn't be more perfect together.

"Merlin, I'll never be free, will I?" Lily's neck arched as his sizzling hands racked up her back and their hips met suddenly in a frenzy. He began to rock against her... Her head started to swim and her knees quivered. She shuddered at the friction he was making.

The ground felt as though it was shifting beneath Lily's feet.

"And I never want to be," James breathed, his voice ragged and deep with hunger.

Stars. Lily was blind with stars. Could swear it up and down, hand raised above _Hogwarts, a History_ and everything.

"James," she whispered, long moments later, "you need to stop."

"Why?" he asked against her lips. "Why ever stop?"

"Because...it's too much," she admitted breathlessly, "I think I'm dying."

"No. It's nevertoo much." His teeth scraped down her chin and jaw. She felt a lick at the hollow beneath her ear, and then his mouth was connected to her neck, tasting and sucking.

"What it _is_," James said between bites, his hands trailing lower down her spine to her bottom, "is never enough."

"James?" His hips were still making frictions against her, making her shudder at the heat.

He grunted his acknowledgment that she was speaking.

"Then don't ever stop," Lily whispered in his ear, the tip of her tongue brushing the rim. He cursed.

"That's exactly what that witch said to that wizard in your secret book," he told her, his words like butterfly caresses upon her collarbone as he began to unbutton her uniform. "If I had known your little addiction was _reading _about shagging..."

Lily's eyes opened to the ceiling and her cheeks reddened as the world abruptly landed at her feet.

Mentally she thanked the fates once again, either for humiliating her countless times over, or giving out such wonderful snogging talents, she wasn't sure but-

"...I would have shown such books to Sirius long ago."

But then again, she could always just settle for wishing the many plagues upon them, which she did dutifully as James continued on into the night, showing how love could possibly be real. And quite sexy.

---

the end.

---

A/N: I personally don't find romance novels to be so improper. I just wanted to see Lily flounder so. Oh, and if you're angry because _you_ believe such books are degrading, all I have to say is... _you're missing out_:) Nothing better than to be caught up in a good romance book reading.

This has been sitting in my documents for so long, I just had to send it out. Honestly, I don't like this one-shot, but eh. It's finished. Review if you like.

erinsailorditz


End file.
